


"Lick"

by magumarashi



Series: PMD2 Writings [4]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: Written for a prompt on tumblr; Hamlet and Dusknoir getting up to some spicy shenanigans





	"Lick"

**Author's Note:**

> All my PMD2 fics are written with the characters as gijinka and nowhere is that point of clarification more important than here lmao

“There’s something I want to try.”

Dusknoir looked up from unbuttoning his partner’s shirt. His one visible eye met Hamlet’s, “Oh?”

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, but… well, here. Let’s switch for a second.”

The two of them stumbled over each other on the bed; moments like these weren’t always graceful. Dusknoir set himself up on the pillows previously occupied by Hamlet, eyeing the boy curiously. Hamlet knelt over his partner and planned his course of action.

“Can I unbutton your pants?”

“You don’t need to ask, you know,” a smile spread across Dusknoir’s lips, “You’re welcome to just tear them off me when the mood strikes you.”

“I–sheesh, you’re a piece of work, you know that…!”

Hamlet looked away, knowing he couldn’t hide his flush but unwilling to stop trying anyway. He fumbled blindly in a bid to undo the other’s belt, finally turning back to better orient his fingers. He worked Dusknoir’s pants off and slipped a cautious thumb under his underwear.

“These, uh. These too.”

“Oh?” Dusknoir raised an eyebrow, “You certainly got right to the point, didn’t you?”

“You’re not making this easier, you know!!” Hamlet could feel himself flushing all the way to his ears.

“Ah, but I do so love watching you squirm.”

“Give me a few minutes and _you’ll_ be the one squirming.”

Hamlet tugged on his partner’s underwear to illustrate his point. Dusknoir watched him bemusedly, shifting so that Hamlet could pull the garments down his legs and off.

“I must admit, you’ve piqued my interest,” he commented, “This is hardly new ground for us. What is it that you have in mind?”

“Do you want me to ruin the surprise?”

“No, I suppose not.”

Hamlet looked down, carefully laying out a plan. This was far from the first time he’d seen his partner’s cock, and admittedly they’d done far nastier things together than what Hamlet currently had in mind–but this was something he’d never tried before, and he wanted to test it. He bent down, kissing his lover’s shaft gently. It pulsed in anticipation in response to his touch.

“Here goes nothing.” 

Hamlet opened his mouth and dragged his tongue languidly along his lover’s cock. Dusknoir’s entire body twitched beneath him, and a sharp gasp reached Hamlet’s ears.

“How was that?” 

Now it was Dusknoir’s turn to flush, a rusty brown flooding his cheeks.

“A surprise indeed,” he said finally.

Hamlet went down for another go, this time guiding his tongue from base to tip and back again.

“Ohhgh,” Dusknoir groaned, bringing a hand to his forehead delicately, “You’re really… this is…”

“Good?” Hamlet couldn’t help smiling to himself as he started another round.

“You’re really working me up, you know,” a grin spread across Dusknoir’s face, “It’s all I can do to keep from flipping you over and having my way…”

Now it was Hamlet’s turn to shiver; he wasn’t exactly opposed to this idea. He sucked a little on the tip, and Dusknoir let out another throaty groan.

“You little…!”

There was a light _smack_ as Hamlet released him. Dusknoir’s breath came hot and heavy, so full of raw _lust_ that it made Hamlet’s own breath hitch.

“I’ll have my revenge for that,” Dusknoir purred, smile never fading, “You’ve gotten yourself into quite a bit of trouble, you know.”

“I think I can take it. I’ve done worse,” Hamlet grinned playfully, “Now, how badly do you want me to get you off…?”

“You have to ask, seeing me in such a state…?” Dusknoir scoffed lightly, “I’m on the verge of pinning you down and doing all manner of nasty things to you-– _that’s_ how badly.”

“Much as I’d like to see what you have in mind,” Hamlet snuck one more cheeky glance at his partner before bending down again, “I’d hate to keep you waiting.”


End file.
